Cours de cuisine
by Timaru30
Summary: Papyrus aime tellement la cuisine qu'il a décidé de donner son savoir à Frisk, l'humaine. Un rapprochement se fait donc entre les deux, qui est perçu d'un mauvais œil par un petit squelette...
1. Chapitre 1

Cours de cuisine particuliers

Dans cette histoire, Frisk est une jeune adulte !

Tout se passait bien dans l'underground, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs s'épanouissaient... L'humaine, Frisk, n'avait même pas atteint le level 1 tant elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Désormais, elle habitait chez Sans et Papyrus qu'elle considérait comme des frères. Ils étaient tout les deux différents mais tout les deux très attachants.

C'était le matin et Frisk se réveilla de son lit. Enfin, ce n'était pas le sien mais plutôt celui de Sans. En effet, ce dernier s'était proposé de lui prêter son lit pour la nuit mais se le réservait pour le jour. Le petit squelette dormait donc sur le canapé mais ne s'en plaignait pas ; il était plus proche de la cuisine où se situait sa boisson préférée : le ketchup. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare de voir Papyrus râler contre Sans car celui-ci avait fini la sauce. Il y avait toujours une bonne ambiance dans la maison. Donc, comme je le disais, nous étions le matin. Frisk se leva du lit en respirant une dernière fois cette odeur réconfortante qu'elle adorait. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où un immense plat de spaghettis l'attendait. Apparemment , elle était la première levée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarqua qu'il était huit heure. A cette heure là, personne n'était levé. Mais comme elle ne se sentait pas de se recoucher, elle préféra se remplir une assiette de spaghettis. Évidemment, tout ses mouvements étaient silencieux afin de ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait sur le canapé, non loin de là. Le connaissant, il devrait se lever dans trois ou quatre heures alors que son frère ira probablement s'entraîner avec Undyne vers les neuf heure et demi. Tellement différents...

Frisk mangeait tranquillement ses spaghettis. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle s'y était habitué ou parce que Papyrus cuisinait mieux mais les spaghettis paraissaient êtres très bonnes. Ce qui était légèrement moins le cas auparavant... Après avoir dégusté son plat, elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire un tour dehors. A cette heure-ci, cela devait être tranquille. Après être retournée dans « sa » chambre pour mettre un manteau, elle sortit affronter le froid de Couveneige. Elle remarqua l'absence totale de personne et préféra donc aller à Waterfall. Elle adorait cet endroit. Le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient sombres mais de petit éclats lumineux apparaissaient parfois si on daignait lever la tête. Le bruit des cascades d'eau était reposant sans parler des fleurs d'écho qui cachaient en elles de nombreux secrets. Waterfall était le lieu le plus magnifique qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle se balada alors, malgré la faible luminosité, et se posa pour admirer le paysage et profiter de l'instant présent. Elle imaginait sa vie à la surface si elle n'avait pas choisi le fait de rester ici, avec toute sa famille et se amis. Elle commença a somnoler et décida alors de retourner chez elle. Le chemin du retour se fit plus animé que l'aller, les monstres étant sortis de chez eux. Son premier réflexe en rentrant dans l'habitat fut de regarder l'heure. Seulement neuf heure dix. Ce n'était qu'ensuite qu'elle remarqua Papyrus, assis à une table, en face d'un plat de spaghettis fumant, qui la regardait étonné :

-Déjà levée, humaine ?

-Oui, je me suis levée tôt, je suis donc allée dehors prendre l'air.

Elle se permis d'ajouter un compliment en rapport au plat cuisiné du grand squelette :

-D'ailleurs Papyrus, j'ai trouvé tes spaghettis vraiment bonnes !

-Vraiment, humaine ? Moi, le grand Papyrus, t'en ferai une marmite entière !

-C'est vraiment gentil Papyrus mais je n'aurais pas besoin d'autant de-

-Ou alors... Je t'apprendrai mon savoir de cuisinier quatre étoiles autoproclamées !

-Mmmmh... pourquoi pas ? _Après tout, le cours avec Undyne a été plutôt catastrophique._ pensa-t-elle

-Très bien humaine, alors commençons !

-Hein, quoi, déjà, mais tu ne devais pas aller t'entraîner avec Undyne ?

-Elle a annulé. Apparemment, un jeune monstre jaune la suivrait un peu partout...

-Ah... _j'espère qu'elle ne va rien lui faire..._ se disait-elle

-Donc commençons ! Tout d'abord, pour faire de délicieuses spaghettis, tu dois...

Pendant ce temps, un squelette plus petit ouvrit ses yeux (orbites plutôt) et soupira. La voix enjouée de son petit frère l'avait réveillé. D'ailleurs, Sans se demandait pourquoi il y avait tant d'entrain de la part de Paps. Il se leva nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aperçut alors son frère positionné derrière Frisk elle-même derrière la cuisinière. Apparemment, ils mettaient des spaghettis dans une casserole avec détermination. Cette scène amusa Sans mais il partit, ne voulant pas les déranger. Il alla automatiquement chez Grillby's et demanda au barman une bouteille de ketchup.


	2. Chapitre 2

Vers les midi, Sans décida de retourner chez lui. Il avait passé toute la matinée, tout seul, accoudé au bar à boire. Ayant vu son frère passer du temps avec Frisk, il avait décidé de lui aussi passer du temps avec. Il pensait lui demander d'aller à Waterfall ; le petit squelette avait bien compris que la jeune femme aimait ce lieu. En rentrant, quelque chose clocha. La maison n'avait rarement était aussi silencieuse. Sans décida alors de vérifier si son frère et Frisk étaient partis. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, ses deux amis étaient sur le canapé. Frisk était allongé sur Papyrus lui-même allongé sur le canapé. Cette vision plutôt adorable énerva Sans ; _pourquoi l'humaine n'est pas autant proche avec moi ?_ Ne voulant à nouveau pas les déranger, Sans retourna chez Grillby's, qui était en fait comme un deuxième foyer. Il demanda des frites, avec du ketchup bien sûr, et mangea.

Il n'avait parlé à personne pendant le repas, chose plutôt rare pour un comique comme lui. Après avoir vite terminé et payé, Sans quitta l'endroit. Il voulait prendre l'air et se dirigea vers un lieu qu'il appréciait : Waterfall. Il s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche, admira pendant quelques instants le paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur et s'allongea pour finalement s'endormir. Après plusieurs minutes, des bruits de pas le sortirent du pays des songes. Il leva ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'humaine. Il lui sourit et bleuit malgré lui. Frisk s'assit à côté de lui et entama la conversation :

-Je te cherchais. Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, tu étais où ?

Sans se releva pour être assis lui aussi et lui répondit :

-J'ai passé pas mal de temps chez Grillby's...

-Tu aurais du venir manger avec nous. J'avais préparé des spaghettis, avec l'aide de ton frère, pour toi. J'y ai mis la double dose de ketchup !

Sans bleuit et regarda le sol. Il regretta un peu de s'être laissé emporter. Mais puisqu'il avait une opportunité, il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper ! Il lui demanda alors :

-Tu sais cuisiner des spaghettis maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Est... est-ce-que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?

Frisk le regarda, surprise de la demande.

-J'avais déjà demandé à Paps de m'apprendre mais pendant le cours, il ne faisait que m'engueuler. D'après lui, je ne broyais pas assez les tomates.

-Pas de souci Sans, je t'apprendrai !

-Merci gamine, tu es **Sans** ationnel !

-De rien ! Et ne m'appelle pas gamine ! J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant !

Elle partit sous ces mots qu'elle avait l'habitude de répéter. Sans la prenait toujours pour une gamine. Pourtant, elle avait bien changé depuis sa chute ; ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant plus bas que les épaules, sa taille s'était allongée et des formes féminines étaient apparues. Elle avait également troqué son pull à rayures contre un T-shirt blanc à motif floral. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la gamine qu'elle était et pourtant Sans continuait cette appellation. Cela avait le don de l'énerver.

Fatiguée de sa journée où elle avait continué son entraînement de spaghettis parfaites toute l'après-midi, elle partit dans le lit de Sans et huma sa bonne odeur. De cette manière, elle ne faisait plus jamais de cauchemar.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, vers dix heure, Frisk se réveilla. Elle partit mettre autre chose que son pyjama et descendit dans le salon. Sans était allongé sur le canapé et regardait la télé. Enfin, c'est ce que Frisk croyait mais le petit squelette avait ses yeux fermés. Elle décida donc de ne pas le réveiller en pensant qu'il s'était endormi. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine en ayant pour objectif de déjeuner. Mais soudain, une voix lui dit :

-Alors gamine, on ne me souhaite pas une **bone** journée ?

Frisk se retourna, surprise et amusée à la fois. Elle alla vers le canapé et embrassa Sans sur ce qui devait être sa joue. Il bleuit, lui sourit et lui dit avec un clin d'œil :

-On commence le cours maintenant ?

-Euh... d'accord Sans ! Je vais préparer les ingrédients !

-Je vais t'aider.

C'est donc tout les deux qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Frisk sortait les pâtes et les couteaux, Sans les tomates et les plats.

-Pour commencer, Sans, nous allons faire la sauce. Tout d'abord il faut...

Le petit squelette n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal des spaghettis ou de faire la cuisine ; il voulait juste être avec Frisk. Il regardait son beau visage et ses yeux toujours quasi fermés. Sa mâchoire bougeait mais il n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait, trop absorbé par sa contemplation.

-Allez, on commence ! Dit elle joyeuse

-Ok, gamine.

Regard noir de la part de Frisk qui avait l'air d'amuser le squelette.

-D'abord,va laver les tomates.

-Pas de soucis... gamine.

Ce fut de trop pour Frisk qui en avait marre de ce surnom rabaissant. Elle prit une tomate qui était à sa portée de main et la lança sur Sans. Ce dernier, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ça, se reçut la tomate en pleine figure.

-...

-...

-Est-ce que ça va, Sans ? Demandait elle en regrettant très vite cette action stupide

-...

-Sans ?

-On peut dire que... tu as le **Sans** chaud !

L'humaine se mit à rire malgré elle, contente que le petit squelette ne lui en veuille pas. Ce dernier se mit à rire aussi, content de sa vanne improvisée. Mais la jeune adulte ne pouvait pas laissé son ami squelette dans cet état ! Elle le prit par le poignet et l'emmena au canapé. Ensuite, elle partit en direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre une serviette propre et retourna voir Sans. Il était toujours au même endroit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire alors que lui même ne voyait plus grand chose. Soudain, il frissonna quand il sentit sur son visage quelque chose le toucher, comme des caresses. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de l'humaine, toute rouge de gêne, qui lui nettoyait le visage à l'aide d'une serviette. Il bleuit mais apprécia le contact. De son côté, Frisk se sentait atrocement coupable. Elle se sentait mal et nettoyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Elle-même avait reçu des éclats de tomate sur le visage et le cou car la victime squelettique n'avait été à peine qu'a trois mètres. Heureusement pour elle, Frisk n'en avait que très peu par rapport à Sans. Ayant tout juste terminé son nettoyage, l'humaine s'empressa de dire :

-Désolée...

Elle avait la tête baissée. Le squelette prit son menton dans sa main pour lui faire lever son visage et lui répondit :

-C'est de ma faute, Frisk. Tu as raison, tu n'es plus une gamine comme tu l'étais. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

Frisk parut surprise et rougissait à vue d'œil tandis que Sans ne pouvait pas être plus bleu. Mais il remarqua des morceaux de tomate sur l'humaine aussi rouge le fruit. (la tomate est un fruit !)

-Attend, je vais t'en débarrasser.

Sans s'approcha de Frisk et... lui lécha le cou ! Sous le choc, la femme se cambra le dos et mit sa tête en arrière. Elle sentait la langue mouillée de Sans la caressa en remontant et descendant de son cou. Elle sentait aussi sa respiration brûlante sur sa peau. Elle se mit a fermer les yeux sans trop savoir pourquoi et se laissa totalement faire. Sans adorait sentir la peau lisse de l'humaine sous sa langue bleu. Puisqu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait décidé de continuer. Il remonta sa langue tout le long du cou de l'humaine, qui frissonna au passage, et s'attaqua maintenant à sa mâchoire et à son menton. Elle soupira de bien être quand le squelette lui mordilla gentiment la peau. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Sans, bleu comme jamais. Il se mit à la regarder lui aussi. Elle était toute rouge et avait une respiration irrégulière. Il se demandait alors si il devait aller plus loin. Il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait continuer de mordre cette peau douce et il voulait également entendre d'autres soupirs.

Mais dans l'instant, ce fut autre chose que sa peau qui l'attirait ; ses lèvres roses pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûtée. L'appel étant trop fort, le squelette posa ses dents sur les lèvres de l'humaine et il commença à les lécher. Soupir. Elle ouvrit automatiquement sa bouche pour y laisser rentrer une langue chaude et baveuse qui jouait désormais avec se jumelle. Ce fut leur première expérience pour eux deux et ils adoraient ça. Sans laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de Frisk qui était collé à celui du squelette. L'ambiance se réchauffait, et le silence n'était dérangé que par quelques gémissements et soupirs. Sans avait allongé Frisk sur le canapé et était maintenant en train lui mordiller la clavicule. Soudain, un bruit de porte se fit entendre :

-Le grand Papyrus est rentré !

Le petit squelette s'arrêta vite dans son affaire et se releva du canapé, vite suivi par l'humaine, cramoisi.

-Vous avez passé une bonne matinée tout les deux ? Vu votre tête, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que je vous aie réveillé ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, moi, le grand Papyrus, vais vous préparer un plat succulent !

Sur ce, il se mit au travail dans la cuisine. Profitant de la candeur de son jeune frère, Sans chuchota, très proche de l'oreille de l'humaine de manière à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud :

-Ça te dirait de continuer dans ma chambre ?


End file.
